Heal This Hurt
by MonkeyLovr
Summary: When Ezra is shot, Aria's world comes crashing down. The man she'd been in love with for so long, who'd ended up betraying her, only to do the right thing in the end and save her and her friends, lies dying in the hospital. Will he survive and wake up, giving Aria the chance to start over? Or will the unthinkable happen? ONESHOT after 4x24


**A/N: Hey! So I know, its over a week since the season finale, but I just watched it on Friday, and obvi, I juss had to write a one shot. I started writing this then, but hadn't had time to finish it, but I finally did. Hope y'all like it!**

**Speaking of the finale, How AMAZING was it? I was dying! And the end, ahhh. I can't wait until June!**

**Anywho, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PLL**

"Here, this should help." Hanna offered, taking a seat beside Aria.

But she didn't seem to notice. She absentmindedly stared at the ground, as she nervously picked at her nails as the faint sound of ambulance sirens were heard from outside. The same sounds she'd heard just hours ago, while holding her lifeless lover. Her whole body was still trembling uncontrollably and the sudden feeling of another hand over hers, made her jump even more. She turned, relaxing once she realized it was Hanna.

"Sorry." Hanna apologized.

"Here." She held out the cup of tea again.

Aria shook her head, pulling her knees up to her chest. She rested her arms on her knees, and noticed the dark stains of blood covering her sleeves. She tried not to cry anymore, but couldn't stop it. The now dry blood stains, only sent her back to the moment she felt her heart being ripped out, when Ezra was shot.

"It will be Ok, he's a fighter." Hanna told her sympathetically.

Aria curled into Hanna's side, letting the tears fall.

"Shh." Hanna cooed. "It's Ok."

Aria didn't say anything. The only sound coming from her, her uncontrollable sobs.

The moment she saw his wound, his grey shirt stained with his crimson blood, she lost it completely. All that'd happened in the past few days, disappeared within an instant. She didn't care if he'd hurt her, if he'd broken her heart. None of that mattered then. She only cared about him being safe. Making it out _alive._If he didn't, there was no doubt that she'd be broken beyond repair. If Ezra died, she would too. She couldn't live without him. She feared the worst when the blood kept flowing, and the ambulance sirens seemed miles away from them.

When help finally arrived, he'd lost so much blood. His face, pale white, and slowly dying in her arms. Everything after that, was a blur for Aria. She wasn't sure how she'd gotten to the hospital. _Did she ride in the ambulance?_ She didn't know.

And now here she was, _hours_ later, her heart shaking with fear as she waited for any news. But the doctors hadn't said anything. Not updating them on if he was doing well, how the surgery had gone, _if_ he was still alive and breathing. _Nothing._ And as each agonizing minute went by, Aria's heart crumbled and crumbled.

She brought up her shaking and blood stained hands to her face, wiping away the endless tears. As hard as she tried to stay awake, the crying she'd been doing, tired her out completely, and within instants, began dozing off.

"Hey" Spencer greeted, taking a seat across from them, now in a fresh pair of clothes. " How's she holding up?"

After being questioned, all but Aria of course, they'd been given fresh clothes. Since arriving at the hospital, they'd taken turns answering any questions the cops still had. But never did they leave Aria alone. Not even Alison. She didn't care what could happen, and had been by Aria's side the whole time.

"Still the same." Hanna gave her a small smile. " Finally getting a bit of rest though." She motioned to a sleeping Aria in her arms.

Spencer nodded.

"Emily and Alison left to change into the clean clothes the cops gave her, and answer a few more questions the cops had, we tried to get Aria to go too, but she refused. She isn't talking. She's lost." Hanna sighed.

"It kills me to see her like this." She added.

"It kills me too. Have the doctors said anything about Ezra?"

Hanna shook her head.

"No. Not yet." Hanna paused. "S-spence?" Her voice broke. "What if he doesn't make it?"

Spencer sighed, trying not to cry.

"Think positive. He's strong. He'll fight." Spencer tried to convince her.

"I know. It's just been so long already, and we still haven't heard anything."

"We will soon."

"I still can't believe what he did. He saved Aria. He saved _all_ of us from A. If it wasn't for him, we'd be the ones fighting for our lives right now."

"Me either. We judged him too quickly." Spencer sighed. "He saved us."

Hanna nodded.

"Has his family arrived?" Spencer asked.

"Not yet. Hopefully we get news _before _they arrive."

Spencer nodded.

Not even five minutes after Aria had drifted into sleep, her eyes shot wide open. She jumped out of Hanna's arms, sitting up quickly as her heart beat faster.

"Shh" Spencer cooed, running to her side. "You're alright."

"Ezra." She whispered. "Ezra." She cried, hugging her body tight.

"He'll be Ok." They both assured. "Now, just get some rest. We'll be right here."

Aria shook her head vigorously.

"No." She protested. "No." She sobbed.

"It's Ok." Hanna tried to calm her down.

Aria snuggled closer to Hanna's side, while Spencer ran her hand soothingly up and down Aria's arm. her loud sobs, turning into soft whimpers.

"What if I lose him?" Aria spoke her first sentence of the night. "I can't live without him."

"We know." Hanna soothed. "You won't lose him."

Aria shook her head and continued to whimper. Seeing their tiny friend so broken and hurting, made both Hanna and Spencer's hearts ache.

"Aria, you're shaking." Hanna mentioned a few moments later. "Are you cold?"

Just then, Emily and Alison came back.

"Have you heard anything?"

All girls shook their heads.

"I'm gonna grab a blanket for her." Spencer whispered.

Moments later, she returned and draped the warm fabric over Aria's trembling body. All four best friends stared sympathetically at their tiny friend. All lost and confused as well, and hurting. Their thoughts were broken by a deep voice behind them.

"Ezra Fitz?"

Aria's head shot up almost immediately, quickly rushing to the doctors side. Her whole body shaking with fear as she was expecting the worst. Her four friends followed behind her, all by her side.

"Y-yes." Aria's cracked voice answered.

The doctor motioned them to follow him to a quieter area.

"Dr. Hanson." He introduced himself. All girls returned small smiles.

"How is he?" Aria asked, tears spilling from her eyes.

He sighed, looking down in his chart notes.

"The surgery was a success."

Aria's heart ached with happiness hearing those words. Ezra, _her_ Ezra was alive. After being so close to losing him, so close losing him forever because he'd wanted to save them, he had made it out alive. She couldn't be happier.

"Thank you." They all said in unison.

"He was very lucky. If anymore time had passed, the circumstances would've been different."

"C-can I see him?" Aria asked in almost a whisper.

"In a few hours. We don't know how long he'll be unconscious for, and what the aftermath of the surgery may be, but you can see him in a while. One at a time though."

Aria nodded gratefully.

"Now, If you'll excuse me."

"Thank you again." Spencer said.

Dr. Hanson nodded.

"I'll come get you in a bit." He told Aria.

Aria nodded, but Dr. Hanson could tell she was unsettled. He started to walk away, but stopped.

He sighed.

"Follow me. He's in the ICU, but you can see him from outside."

Aria nodded, and could feel her heart pounding harder and harder with each passing second. Her tears too, were getting harder to control as she approached the room. The Dr. pointed to a window. Aria nodded and followed him.

She slowly approached the large window, and she heard her heart break when she saw Ezra lying in the hospital bed, looking so small, so helpless, and fragile. She tried to suppress her sobs as she observed him.

"He's fine now." The doctor assured. "We're hoping he'll make a quick recovery."

Aria nodded, as the silent tears continued to roll down her face.

"Please Ezra, please wake up soon." She whispered.

Dr. Hanson stood aside, letting her cry. After a few minutes, he gently tapped her shoulder.

"Come on." He whispered. "In a few hours, he'll be in a different room. You can see him then."

She followed behind him, and once they reached the corner of the hallway, Aria thanked him.

"Thank you so much." Aria cried. "For saving him, for letting me see him, for everything."

"That's what we do. I'm just glad we could save him in time."

"Thank you." She gave him a small smile. "I don't know what I would've done if I lost him."

He smiled.

"Try to get some rest, sweetie." He told her. "I'll come get you in a few hours."

Aria nodded and went back to her friends. Noticing her coming back, all four friends stood up to meet her.

"Hey." Emily soothed. "How'd it go?"

Aria shrugged, as the silent tears once again started to fall.

"He looks so small and vulnerable." She whispered. "It broke my heart."

"He'll be ok."

"What if something goes wrong? What if he doesn't wake up. There's always possibility he won't"

"Aria." Spencer cut in. "He will. Just wait and see. In a few days, you'll have him back."

Aria sighed.

"So when is he getting transferred?"

"In a couple hours."

"Why don't you get some sleep?" Hanna suggested. "We'll be here."

Aria shook her head.

"No. I can't. I want to be awake in case anything happens."

"Please. You haven't slept at all. Just close your eyes for a bit."

Aria was about to protest, but she had to admit she was tired. A few minutes wouldn't hurt, right? She layed down, Hanna's legs supporting her head.

"Get some rest." Hanna whispered, stroking her hair soothingly.

Within minutes, not just Aria, but all girls drifted into a much needed sleep.

* * *

Spencer's eyes slowly fluttered open, and she almost regretted opening them, when the bright light blinded her. Looking at the clock, she noticed it was almost eleven. They'd gotten about five hours of sleep. She checked her phone, noticing she had several calls and messages from her Mom, telling her that they would be at the hospital shortly. Glancing around, she smiled, noticing Aria had slept the entire time. As she got up and stretched, Dr. Hanson walked towards her.

"Great. One of you is awake." He approached her.

Emily woke up by the sudden voices close to her. Noticing it was the doctor, she got up, standing next to Spencer.

"Did something happen?" Spencer panicked.

"No." He shook his head. "Ezra was transferred to his room about an hour ago. His Mom and brother are with him right now. I stopped by earlier, to let your friend know, but I didn't wanna wake any of you."

"Oh. Thanks. We'll let her know when she wakes up."

He gave them a courteous nod, before walking away.

* * *

Aria sat on the plastic chair besides Ezra's hospital bed, hours later, remembering how hours ago, she was sobbing uncontrollably. Being able to finally touch him, to know he was actually breathing, was so overwhelming. As was the thought of him not waking up, or having further complications. But now, almost five hours later, she'd managed to calm down. She hadn't left his side at all. Not once. Her friends had urged her to eat something, but she couldn't. Food was the last thing on her mind. Bringing Ezra's hand, that was tightly clasped in her's, she kissed it softly.

"Please wake up soon, Ezra." She whispered. "We all need you here."

Even though she wanted him to wake up, a part of her was terrified of what would happen. Sure, she was hurting because of what happened to him, but the thoughts of him betraying her, were still picking at her head. She wouldn't be able to forgive him right away, jumping back into his arms. But what he'd done, risking his own life to protect them, to protect _her_, had proved that his feelings for her, were real. He would slowly have to gain back her trust, but Aria knew that eventually, things could possibly turn good.

Of course, she was too stubborn to admit it to anyone. She'd stated several times that _nothing_ would make her forgive him. She couldn't show her friends, and she couldn't show him, how much she actually cared.

Running her fingers down his face, she stopped, tracing the outline of his lips. The urge to kiss him, increased quickly, and as she was about to give in to her desires, the hospital door flew open.

"Ms, I think you've been here enough. You should go get some rest." The nurse told her kindly.

Aria shook her head.

"I can't."

The nurse gently placed her hand on Aria's shoulder.

"Please. You need to get some rest. You're friends left a while ago.

"I wan't to be here with him." Aria whimpered. "I can't leave him."

The nurse sighed.

"I'll bring in some blankets and pillows. You can sleep on the pullout bed. Just tonight."

"Thank you." She whispered.

Staring down at Ezra, she knew staying with him was the best she could do. She _needed _ to stay. Make sure he was Ok. Most importantly, she wanted to be there when he woke up. She _needed_ to.

* * *

A few days had passed since the tragic incident. Aria would visit him everyday, read to him, tell him stories, anything really. She just wanted him to wake up soon. See his beautiful blue orbs staring back at her. Her friends, who although had protested at first, had gone back to Rosewood. Although Ella, and everyone encouraged Aria to come back, she refused completely. Instead, Ella had stayed with her in New York since a few days back.

"Honey, are you going to the hospital again?" Ella called from her bed, noticing Aria putting on her shoes.

"Yeah." She whispered.

"Aria," Ella sighed, sitting up. "You don't need to be going everyday."

"I do, Mom." Aria argued. "I want to be there when he wakes up."

"Honey, it's been a few days already, he'll wake up soon."

"I know. And I _need_ to be there."

"Alright." Ella said. "Be careful.I'll stop by later."

Aria nodded, heading out the door.

* * *

"Hey." Aria cooed, leaning down to kiss his forehead lovingly.

She sighed, taking a seat in the chair she'd grown to love these past few days.

"Ezra, please." She begged.

"Please just wake up already." She cried.

"I've tried to stay strong, not let anyone know how much i'm still hurting." She whimpered.

"But I can't do that anymore. I need you to wake up, I need to see your beautiful eyes again. I'm going crazy without them. Please Ezra, I need _you._"

She silently cried as she held on to his hand.

"This is my fault. This happened because you were trying to protect me. You saved us, you saved me. How can I ever thank you?"

She stroked his cheek with her loose hand.

"Please, baby." She whispered. "Please wake up."

"I love you."

Aria stared at him, expecting an impossible reaction from him. She was so hopeful he move something, a finger, his mouth. Anything.

"Please wake up." She whimpered.

As Aria blinked away the tears, she couldn've sworn she felt a light squeeze. She was probably just imagining things. But as she leaned back in her chair, she felt it again. She shot up out of her seat, leaning down towards him.

"Ezra." She managed to choke out. Her heart was pounding uncontrollably, she was afraid it would bruise her chest.

"E-Ezra." She spoke a bit louder.

_There it was._ She felt it again. He squeezed her hand gently, with the bit of force he had, followed by a small moan.

"Ezra." She cried.

He was waking up. _Finally._ She'd been waiting so long for this. She couldn't stop the tears from flowing as she watched him slowly waking up.

After a few seconds, Ezra's eyes slowly fluttered open and shut.

"Aria." He managed to whisper, placing his hand on her cheek. "My beautiful Aria."

**A/N: Whadya think? Please review! BTW, will try to update Counting on Forever this Friday.**


End file.
